OCtopia
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: While most every story is about the Main characters, I decided to do something different, write a story about the little man, the unknown shinobi. In this story, anyone who wants to have their favorite OC involved is welcome to put their OC in it.
1. intro

Octopia

This is not my normal type of story, but I felt like what the heck. I figure there are a large number of people who have great ideas for characters, but do not for whatever reason want to write their own story or whatever. So I figured that I could write a story using OC characters from other people who want me to use them. I will try to use the OC characters to the best of my abilities. I have to admit, I might change the characters slightly so that they can fit the best into the story which I have in my head right now. I think that this story could turn out to be good, if I get the OC characters I need for this story. So if you want to have your OC in this story, just fill out the form below in a review.

OC Form

Name:

Age:

M/F:

Rank (Gennin,Chuunin, Jounin, Missing-NinJ

Village:

Appearance:

Abilities/Skills:

Personality:

Other important info about character:

Here is one for an example

Name: Tenou Anu

Age 15

M/F: M

Rank: N/A

Village: None, Fire County Shinobi (Works for Daimyo of Fire)

Appearance: Tall with long black hair, and red eyes, he looks more like a farmer then a shinobi, he wears white pants with a fancy black and white shirt.

Abilities/Skills: A skilled fire and wind jutsu user, he is weak when it comes to Taijutsu, but has above average genjutsu skills. Also carries a quarterstaff.

Personality: Quiety and Intellegent, he does not really talk that much, but does enjoy being around people, though normally never has that chance.

Other: Tenou is a member of the 12 guardian shinobi of the Leaf, though he was never a leaf shinobi.

A/N- So that is it, if I write this story depend on if you send in your OC characters or not. I promise I will do my best with the ones sent in. Thanks for at least reading this.


	2. Announcement

OCtopia

Announcement: I will start this story once I get a couple of more OC characters, I could start if I get the OC characters as soon as this week. So if you want your OC in this story fill out the form in a review or in a PM to me, I will add any character send.

Here is Pondunkus; OC

NAME:Musashi IchidaAGE:21M/F:MaleRANK:ChuuninVILLAGE:LeafAPPEARANCE: Long, greasy brown hair, usually concealing all but one eye, which is green. Headband around his neck, a brown baggy coat, average black ninja pants and sandalsABILITIES/SKILLS: Skilled in earth syle, uses mostly genjutsuPERSONALITY: Rather paranoid, sometimes laid back and intelligent, sometimes slips into a violent rageOTHER: Musashi illegally grows and sells a rare flower known as "Sakura Stomp" or "Stomp", a potent hallucinagen usually ground into a fine powder and added to other substances (usually tea) stomp causes symtoms of paranoia, rage, hallucinations, and short-term memory loss. To keep off Konoha's radar, he keeps his chuunin status, sells abroad (on missions) or in a secret system of tunnels under his clan's compound.

Here is Drovin's character

Name: Tatsuo ChedakiAge: 29M/F: MaleRank: JouninVillage: LeafApperance: 5'8'' Short Reddish Brown hair, blue eyes, Black boots and pants, light blue shirt covered by a darker bluey green hat and coat (Camoflauge)Abilites Skills: Tatsuo is extremly fast, he moves almost like lightening. When attacked by an enemy he jumps up and dissapears to reappear behind them in a split second. He has a number of throwing knifes and other ninja weapons concealed up his coat sleeves. For close quarter combat he has a pair of swords . Personality: Sensitive to other people, a romantic rulled by his heart, Emotionally aware of other people's feelings, Thinks on his feet, responsible, trustworthy, enthusitic and a good sense of humour, VERY SHY around girlsOther: Because of this knifes and such Tatsuo is known as the "Silent Killer," like Kakashi he likes to read things NOT "Come Come Paradise" as he HATES perverts.

Both characters have been accepted for the story, so please if you wish leave a OC for this story. Thank you for reading this.


	3. Chapter 1: Fight in the woods

Octopia

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own Hattori, and Tenou, but I don't own the other OC characters in this chapter.

Chapter 1: Fight in the woods

The sun shined brightly on one of the massive forest that covered the land of fire. The land of fire was one of the biggest kingdoms in the whole world, which its leaders the Daimyo of Fire, and then Konoha with the Hokage. With the bright sun hanging in the air, the shadows on the forest floor seemed to dance slowly with the passing of time. Under this cover, two groups were meeting to do a bit of business.

Entering from the south side of a small clearing amongst the large forest, was a group of missing-nin. Each of these shinobi were deadly carrying at least a C-class ranking before being kicked out of a former village, or exiling themselves. They were there on a mission, their goals was the accusation of goods that were to be brought by a single man.

The man was suppose to be a on a patrol mission from his home town of Konoha. The long haired chuunin of the leaf was actually on a side mission, one of extreme profit. You see, this shinobi was very much in favor of selling illegal contraband. He had produced and sold these good for years, making a good amount of money which he used mostly to put back into his own business. Yet this order was the largest he had ever gotten for his special contraband, Stomp. It actually dwarfed his other orders, which caused him to be far more paranoid about the transaction.

As the two different groups meet, the missing-nin were quickly able to pick up in the paranoid nature of the businessman they were working though. They could tell, because they could noticed that his eyes would wonder around aimlessly as if there was a possible threat at any possible area around them.

"So, do you have the goods," the lead missing-nin asked getting the attention of the leaf shin obi.

Musashi continued to look around wondering where possible attacks would come from, and who would possibly be after him at this moment.

"Of course," Musashi said revealing a seal which he activated causing two very large bags to appear as if out of thin air, "So where is the money?"

"Here," the lead missing nin said throwing a large bag at Musashi.

Just a bit away two shinobi were getting into position, each were on mission from the Fire Daimyo, as they were two of the twelve shinobi guardians of the fire kingdom. They both were perfectly hidden under one of their genjutsu. On the right of the group stood, Hattori Hanzo, a spiky haired shinobi, and to the left stood the tall black haired, Tenou.

As both watched the action unfold before them, making notes on each person who was involved in the trade, they noticed Musashi look in there general direction. Musashi had a odd feeling as looked around, he could not put his finger on just what it was, but then he realized what was going.

"Damn you, you fools!," Mushashi yelled out in anger, "You were followed, how dare you do this to me."

"Earth release: Mud pound jutsu," Mushashi announced as the ground in the clearing turned to mud.

"I can't let you live."

Hattori, and Tenou looked at each other, someone one of these shinobi had found them out. Each nodded as the moved quickly.

"Fire Release, great fireball jutsu," Hattori yelled out firing a fireball at the group.

"Wind Release, air bullet jutsu," Tenou fired on the same path as the fireball.

The two attacks moved quickly at the group of dealers. The missing-nin did know what was going on until the attacks were coming at him. Musashi now knew who was after him, and they were going to pay, he was going to rip them apart.

"Earth release, Earth wall jutsu," Musashi yelled out creating a wall of rock between him and the two attacks.

The fire and wind bulled slammed into each other, the wind causing the fire to expand greatly in size. The larger fireball then quickly slammed into the rock wall of Musashi. As it hit, the fireball created a large explosion, sending rocks flying everywhere.

Nearby, another team of shinobi was moving out on a mission near the border with the grass land. This group however was able to see the explosion that was created in the fight between the dealer shinobi, and the fire kingdom shinobi.

"Lets go," the oldest of the group announced to his team, with his teammates agreeing very quickly to the decision.

Back at the sensei of the fight, Musashi prepared to use a genjutsu against his foes. They knew who he was, and if they were able to report him back to Konoha, his days as a Konoha shinobi were over. That would mean that his days as a dealer were also over. He could not allow that, that was unacceptable. Musashi noticed the group of missing-nin had fanned out around, where the impact of the attack was. Musashi didn't have time to do anything, when something flashed to his right. Musashi knew this might be his best chance to take care of one of the shinobi. He turned in the direction, and noticed that one of the missing-nin was laying on the ground his head cut off his body. He also noticed his foe, a warrior of average height, and with a scar on his face. Mushashi knew that he had the shinobi. As he went to execute the genjutsu though, he felt his whole body freeze.

Hattori danced around attacks avoiding the attacks of the missing-nin with ease. He noticed a that the leaf shinobi had almost gotten of something on him. Hattori moved on, attacking a new target, this missing-nin fired a fireball at him, which Hattori deflected harmlessly with his sword, that he had used his fire sword jutsu on already.

Mushashi managed to break the genjutsu, that one of two enemy shinobi had placed upon him.

"That is it," Mushashi yelled, "Earth Release, earth dragon bullet."

Suddenly out of the mud at his feet a two large dragon flew in the direction of both enemy shinobi.

Tenou moved from his hiding place, preparing to counter the earth dragon with an air bullet. As he started his hand signs for the jutsu, he noticed something from behind him.

"Lighting release, flying lightning kick," a voice yelled flying from an area behind Tenou.

Tenou watched as a small kunoichi fly at the dragon, her front foot surrounded by a layer of lightning chakra. The small kunoichi crushed the dragon due to her element advantage of the earth dragon, and then landed just in front of Tenou.

"Whats going on, tell me now," she yelled out to the leaf shinobi who had just fired a earth dragon.

"Little girl, we are making a deal here, just go and find some toys to play with," the lead missing-nin announced.

Musashi was about to kill his so called ally, he could of said very different spinning things so that the new leafs would of thought that the fire kingdom shinobi were the enemy. No, these people were idiots, no wonder they wanted so much stomp.

"No one calls me a little, girl," Tomoe yelled out charging at the group. As her two teammates landed nearby.

Musashi knew he was not going to be able to kill all five of these shinobi, he would have to retreat, and find a new plan, and it looked like a new home as well. Musashi moved back quickly, creating a couple of earth walls to slow down his foes.

"Lets get out of here," Musashi replied.

"What, like we are going to take you with us," the lead missing-nin replied.

"Like if you have a choice, if you don't we will all die, here, I am guessing non of you are skilled in genjutsu."

Musashi did hear a answer and knew he was right, he would have to time things perfectly.

Tomoe ripped though the walls, wanting to get revenge on that guy for calling her little, and making fun of her as well. As Tomoe cleared the last earth wall, she noticed a group of corpuses down below them. It looked like the group had turned on each other at the last second.

"Figures, you can't trust a trader after all, anyway," Tomoe said with a smile, glad at the fate of the man who made fun of her.

"They are not dead," Tenou said landing on one of the broken earth walls, before releasing the jutsu.

"Whatever, where are they then?"

"I don't know," Hattori said looking around, "they left no tracks at all, they are professionals."

"Well, then shouldn't we follow them, I am sure they got so far away?" a green haired kunoichi said approaching the group.

"If we guess, we are more likely to just get ourselves lost, and we might run into a trap they have planned for incase something like this happened," Tenou replied, looking around.

"Great, we can't even catch a bunch of losers like that," Tomoe said angry about the situation.

"Well, at least you know about a traitor who was in your mist now," Hattori said putting stress on you and your.

"Fine, thanks for your help, we have to report this to the Daimyo," Tenou said deciding this would be a nice time to leave.

A/N- I hope you liked it, and I did an ok job with your characters, I know I am not a great writer, but I hope you enjoyed this. If you have ideas, just liked the story, or want to put another OC in the story say so in a review. Also I know I didn't get every OC in this chapter, they will more come in later.


	4. Chapter 2: Fire Guardians

Octopia

I don't own Naruto or its character, the only OC characters I own are Hattori and Tenou, The other ones belong do different writters

Chapter 2: Fire Guardians

Tenou and Hattori stood one of the if not the largest building in all of the Fire Kingdom. This building was large then both the Hokage's Office, and also the grand fire temple. Then again, it was the Daimyo's Palace, the one where he and his ancestors had ruled the fire kingdom for generations, go back long before the creation of Konoha.

As the pair walked down the hall, they were waved to by many of the guards in the building. These guards were mostly samurai, or top notched warriors. To these fighters, the job of protecting this building was one they had wished for their whole life. Most of these guards also hated Konoha, they hate the leaf shinobi, because they had taken the glory while, in many cases such as the third shinobi war, or the third grand war, they had done most of the heavy lifting. That did not count against Tenou, and Hattori thought, they were not Konoha shinobi, they were Fire Kingdom shinobi, and not ones which had been purchased out of Konoha either. It is what set them apart in the minds of the samurai, even most considered Hattori more of a samurai then a shinobi anyway with his swordsmanship and all.

"Ah… I saw your report, find job," A voice said from behind them.

The pair turned to see a tall man with regal features, with long gray hair, and dark eyes. This man's very presence was something to be hold, and admire.

"Thanks Senryu, how are you doing," Tenou replied respectfully of the master warrior.

"Well, you two seem to have more work ahead of you, you see, our lord has more work for you. He sent me to inform the two of you to report right away," Senryu replied looking closely at the two of them.

"By the way, Hattori," Senryu said pulling a sword from behind his back, "Catch, it is the one, gave me the money to get for you while in lightning country."

"Thanks, I hope it was not to much trouble," Senryu replied looking at the sword in his hands, a Yuan Master piece.

"No, you gave me far to much for that thing, it is no better then what they make in town, you know," Senryu replied, "Then, you should know that, you have every type of sword in town don't you."

"Yep," Hattori replied tying the sword to his back.

"Well, Senryu, thank you for your help," Tenou replied, "We will catch you later."

The two of them started their way to the office of their lord the Daimyo of the Fire Kingdom. Tenou shock his head as he noticed Hattori messing with his sword as the two of them walked. He could never talk his friend out of his sword collecting habit. Hattori had to waste half of his income on swords. Then again, that was why he was known as Hattori the sword hunter. While, he was just known as Tenou the farmer. Not really all that great when one thought about it. Soon the two were in the grand office of the Daimyo, a office ,which neither could image even the Hokage's office being able to match in style and gander.

"Ah, my two favorite shinobi," A old man said from behind his desk.

The Daimyo was well known to both of them as a good old man who despite looking nothing like a warrior, was quite dangerous.

"I need to send a envoy to Konoha, and I want you two to take the job," the Daimyo said looking between the two of them.

"Why us, surely one of the leafs your paying would do a better job."

"Nope, one they are more loyal to the Hokage, secondly, I know where your loyalties fall, and you are both members of the elite 12 shinobi guardians."

"Yes, sir, it is a honor to have your trust," Tenou replied, "We will do the Fire Kingdom proud."

"Of course, now remember, Konoha is our ally, but they have their own leader. It is this which makes your job difficult. Listen, and avoid getting into any trouble."

Tenou and Hattori made there was to Konoha. It was not a very long trip, only being a bit over a day's journey. Both of the Fire guardians had been to Konoha before, but they were not far from custom sights in the town. When the group passed though the gate, the Konoha shinobi almost stopped the pair, but quickly noticed the symbols of the guardians the two worse. The two had to give the Hokage, the scroll from the Daimyo introducing them as envoys, meaning they would represent the Daimyo in the dealings with the Hokage.

The two went right to the Hokage's Office, wanting to get started with their job right away. The third Hokage was sitting quietly in his office when the two fire guardians walked in.

"Lord Hokage, we come from his Lordship, the Daimyo," Tenou said walking up to the Hokage's desk and putting down the scroll from the Daimyo.

"Well, it is good to have you here, shinobi of your level are always a help. I am sure that we will be able to put your skills to good work here. I will have you contacted when I need you."

"Yes, your Lordship,' Tenou replied bowing before leaving the office followed by Hattori.

"So, what do you think, you want to get some training in, Hattori?" Tenou asked as the pair walked out of the office.

"Nope, I am going to see if any new sword have come in." Hattori said with a smirk, leaving.

Hattori walked quickly to the only weapon shop in Konoha that was worth anything, or the only one the leaf shinobi in the fire guardians said were worth anything. The store was nice, some how, Hattori had never had time to see this place before. It was large, and pretty fancy too. Hattori walked in to see four walls filled with different weapons from swords to bows to maces, and everything in between. He also noticed a large amount of leaf shinobi looking around. Hattori walked right to the large area of swords.

Hattori's eyes traveled over the various style of swords that were on the wall. Most of them he had or where not really worth his time to own. Hattori wondered if he was really just wasting his time, when he noticed one sword. This sword a long saber sat in a case on the back wall. It was a long straight blade, with a elegant buy simple handle. It was what he wanted, it was amazing.

"Um, sir, can I see that sword," Hattori asked excitedly.

When Hattori got the sword he looked it over carefully, the balance was perfect, and let it was so light.

"Sir, how much for this sword?"

"Umm.. 50 should do it, some old man had sold it to us, he said it was a gift many years ago, it doesn't look that great, and we can't seem to sell it for anything."

"Here," Hattori said putting the money and taking the sheath to the sword, "You know I would of paid 5 grand for this one."

Hattori noticed a symbol on the sword and switched the sword with the one he was currently using, placing his old one around his back, knowing he would send his old one home later.

"Actually, I am sure this sword would have been worth 500 grand."

"Why?"

"Here look," Hattori said moving a piece of cloth that was on the sword showing a symbol, "This is one made by the Senju, possibly near the start of the village."

"What, no way," the man said behind the counter, before looking at the person who had bought the priceless sword for nothing, "Wait, your Hattori the Sword Hunter, I am so fired if you tell anyone you got that from me."

"No problem, I won't tell a foe," Hattori replied.

Hattori looked around, maybe he could see what quarterstaffs they had as well, the could tell Tenou, he had used the same old quarterstaff ever since before he knew him. Maybe it he could find one so amazing that he could actually talk him into buying it. As he looked he had noticed one of the leaf shinobi who helped him and Tenou against the missing-nin and that rouge leaf.

"Hey, dude, what is up?"

The man who was wearing a dark blue green coat and hat turned towards him looking at him for a second, trying to place Hattori.

"Oh, you, the fire guardian, what are you doing in Konoha, not meaning to be mean, just curious?" the older shinobi asked.

"Well, on assignment," Hattori replied noticing something, "So you're a knife fighter."

Hattori had noticed that the man's attention was focused on the different knifes the place had just gotten. Based on the type, he noticed they were light throwing knifes.

"Yeah, I am," the shinobi replied, "Hey, I am going to pratice with these new ones, if you want to train with me, your welcome."

Hattori thought about it, he didn't have anything better to do, "Sure, sounds good to me, oh my Name is Hattori, Hanzo."

"Tatsuo Chedaki, nice to meet you."

During the same time, Tenou walked toward one of the main training areas. He noticed a number of shinobi working out on different targers. Tenou decided to walk past this area, not wanting to draw to much attention. As he walked he noticed a flash of lighting. The sight caused Tenou to turn his head, and noticed the same female that had skill, but she also wasted a lot of movement, or that is what Hattori would say about it. He should know, Hattori lectured him on his lacking taijutsu skills. Looking he wondered if he should say something.

"Hey Miss," Tenou yelled getting the brown haired girls attention, "Not bad, but you have a lot of improvement to make."

"What, what did you say, come over here now!" she yelled back at him.

Tenou should of known better into getting into this type of trouble.

"Mister, I will tell you, my taijutsu is near the best in all of Konoha, who are you to say, I have problems?"

"You do, you waste energy, charka, and also you are over reliant on your lighting chakra to help you."

"Oh, I see, then prove it, I bet I will knock you out in a second."

"Oh fine, whatever, just trying to help, but if this what you need to see to learn, ok," Tenou replied pulling out his quarterstaff.

"Yeah, your going down, jerk," the girl yelled at him.

Tomoe charged Tenou with amazing speed, Tenou was just barely able to use his staff to parry the girls attack. The attacks though did not stop, the speed of the attacks was really impressive. If it was not for the wasted motion the would be out could. Tenou knew she was far better then him in taijutsu after only a minute. He was also pretty sure that she knew it too, but interestingly enough, she had pulled back on her attack just a bit, as if to beat on him a bit more. She did manage to get a number of hits through his defense, but he was able to deflect all of them just enough to keep them from knocking him out. Suddenly the girl moved back from him.

"Well, see, I am so better then you," Tomoe yelled out, "You saw this attack the last time we meet farm boy."

Tenou knew what she was going to do, and at this moment he knew he had her, just where he wanted her. Tenou spun his staff with both of his hands getting good speed, "Bring it, I want to see if you can finish me."

As Tomoe stated to move at Tenou, Tenou spun his quarterstaff forwad creating quick hand signs. This attack had to be enough to counter her attack, but not hurt her seriously.

"Lightning release, flying lightning kick," Tomoe yelled out.

"Wind release, wind turbine jutsu," Tenou yelled out at the same time.

Tenou throw a ball of wind at the spinning quarterstaff, as it hit, it change into a large wave which slammed into the flying kick, throwing her back to the ground.

"That is what I meant, when against a wind element, lightning jutsu will always lose."

"You got lucky," Tomoe said getting up, "If you did have that wind skill, I would of beaten you with ease."

"Yeah, I agree, you would of, you a far better taijutsu user then I am," Tenou said picking up his quarterstaff, "Yet, I just figured you could get a bit better, those are the things Hattori always tells me about my skills, and a good bit more."

"What, how much better is his taijutsu then yours," Tomoe asked a bit confused at the statement.

" Well simply he is at least 3 times better at taijutsu then me, and 50 percent stronger in general."

"No, I am not nearly that much better, you beat me some times," Hattori said walking up the two, "Well, your genjutsu skills and ninjutsu skills are sweet."

"Tomoe, nice work, you have improve a lot," Tatsuo commented.

"Thanks Tatsuo sensei," Tomoe replied.

"Ok, well lets try this all again, this time 2 on 2, nothing above a d rank jutsu allowed," Hattori announced happly.

"No," Tenou replied, "Only D rank jutsu, and no supplemental jutsu allowed."

"Ok, fine with me, you two," Hattori commented.

"Yeah, ok with me," Tomoe quickly announced.

"Ok, but you better be prepared," Tatsuo replied with a smile.

"Don't worry abut that, I can handle anything Tenou doesn't," Hattori said happy to get to train like this.

A/N- I hope that you liked this chapter, and what I have done with you characters, I will try to bring more in as time goes by. I also will still take OC characters if you want them in the story. If you have any ideas, want to leave a new OC or just liked the story, make sure to review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 3: Genji

OCtopia

Chapter 3: Genji

I don't own Naruto or its character, or any character in this chapter with the exception of Amon Senju

The only important events that ever took place never always took place in large towns or important routes between theses towns. Sometimes, something extremely import could happen in the middle of nowhere in a place that no one would ever consider worth anything at all. These place for some reason or other became the crossroads of fate itself.

As Tenou, and Hattori were walking to Konoha, another man was walking across the Fire Kingdom, moving out towards land of Waterfalls, and then to Takigakure in hopes of finally finding a leader worth serving. The dark haired man carried him self with great pride as he made his journey. He still hid his knowledge of the shinobi ways as he traveled. For he had noticed that knowledge of this info could get one in trouble on the roads, which had become more dangerous recently, Still Genji carried on, by the dream of finding the right place for himself, a place which he could tall his home.

Genji approached a small walled town, which was the last stop in Fire Kingdom before he reached Waterfall kingdom. Genji slowly survived the town, it had a really impressive defensive wall, and a handful of nice house, but for the most part it showed just how much of a backwater village it was. Genji looked around and noticed a unit of samurai that were placed inside of the city for protection. As Genji looked at them, he could tell it was a boring assignment, they were far away form any action. One of the samurai, looked rather interesting though, he had one heck of a scar on his face, but he also odd right arm, which looked like one of those fake arms people used from time to time when they lost one of there own. Looking at this man, Genji could tell he was a warrior who had seen many battles. Yet he was here in the middle of nowhere with a useless posting. Genji could see how this would drive such a man crazy. Genji could also noticed that he was quickly annoyed with how his young fellow samurai.

Genji walked quickly to the nearest restruant, which was not hard, because there was only one restaurant in town. Genji walked in, and looked around quickly. The restruant was extremely simple with only a handful of tables and lambs. Yet it was also very straight and clean, something which told Genji that the person who ran the place was very professional. It would be a good meal, he was sure of it from just noticing how the place looked.

"Sir, what can I get for you?" a young female waiter asked looking at him politely

"Well, um, may I have some warm tea, and what every the best light meal you have is," Genji replied nicely.

"It will be out in just a second," the waiter replied smiling.

As Genji waited on his food, he slipped out a book from his belongings. He had picked this book up when he was last in Konoha. It was a fitting read for where he was going, and all. It was a book on basic swordsmanship tactics by one of the world's best swordsmen, Amon Senju, the Takikage. A man who was once exiled from the leaf over because he stood in the way of someone's rout to power. He remembered that the story was, that he was accused of ignoring a mission and never trying to do the mission, when he had never in reality been given the mission in the first place. It was this book which first gave him the idea about using elemental chakra to support his sword. He found Suitroro, and it amazing abilities, but for all that he could do, his sword could only match the skills of the Kage. Then again he was a Kage, and he figured himself a Chuunin at best. It was this fact, which made Genji want to go to waterfall to see if it was worth becoming a shinobi of that village.

Genji smiled as he got his food, he wondered what type of shinobi would be in Taki, would they be worth anything, would they be as good of swordsmen that he had heard about in the past. Only time would tell that one. Genji smiled as he finished the last of his sandwich. He was going to learn going to find his perfect village either now or later, it was only a matter of time. Genji quietly put his pay on the table before he walked out, all he had to do was get some supplies. As he walked he noticed to more warriors, a group of shinobi form Konoha. They were more likely on mission somewhere near. They would be here, because it was the only place they could be near this area, and if you had mission in the area, you would have to come here to rest. They didn't look like anything big, a couple of older shinobi who looked the part. Genji walked up to the store and knocked on the door, as he entered, he noticed that the store was well stocked. That was a good sign, Genji could get everything he would need for the last leg of the trip to Taki. As he opened his mouth to explain what he wanted, he heard a large explosion go off nearby. Genji ran out of the store as fast as he could. He had no clue what was going on, but he had to find out what had happened.

Clearing the store, Genji looked up and noticed a couple more explosion coming form the wall. They were under attack. Some how, they had been attacked, but who and why would anyone attack this place. Genji ran to the wall, as he noticed the group of Samurai who were garrisoned there do the same thing, as well as the two shinobi. Genji moved to the wall as well to figure out who was attacking. Getting to the wall, he could see a small army of shinobi and other warriors gathered around the wall. Genji was glad this was a walled town, or they would of already destroyed it.

Suddenly Genji noticed the a grand fireball at him, causing him to duck out quickly and watch the fireball sail overhead. Genji could attempt to go out and attack the group, but that would be just crazy, there were far to many of them, he would be crushed. Yet, it was only a matter of time before he would have to fight the group as it was. Genji noticed the lead samurai looking as if he agreed with him, as well as the two Konoha shinobi.

Genji followed their movements closely as he he retreated from the wall. It didn't look like the attackers wanted to attack so quickly, they didn't know the number of defenders or the skill of them. This would buy them some time. Genji followed the lead samurai and the two Konoha shinobi as they entered into one of the nearby houses.

"Hey who are you, what do you think your doing here," the samurai asked.

"Oh, I am a pretty skilled warrior, and I figured I could help in some way," Genji replied, "I figured you can use all the help you can get right now."

Genji watched the samurai look at him for a second closely as if he was trying to measure something about him.

"Fine," the samurai announced looking at the other two, "We only have about 50 warriors in the fort, with you three we have 53 now. I know we have enough supplies, but from my count, that group had around 200 shinobi and warriors. It is only a matter of time before they realize how weak we are, and crush us. The wall should give us a lot of aid, but I think we must get him."

"Yeah, but I am afraid, Konoha is far to far away to give any help," The short blonde haired shinobi replied, "I will give it a try, but I am not sure if I will be able to get though and bring back "

"Yes, well, I was planning on going to Taki, I am sure that they might be able to give some help to us, You were not counting on me anyway, so I am sure I can try to get help form them."

"What help from Taki," the lead samurai said thinking for a second, "Well, we don't have a choice, good luck."

"Oh, did anyone figure out where they are from?"

"Yeah, they were Iwa shinobi, I know that for sure," One of the konoha shinobi replied, "I guess that they still want revenge for the last great war."

"No, this makes no sense, why would they attack, they have no reason for it. It would only cause another war. Well what ever the case, I better get moving," Genji replied honestly.

Genji waited until night when try his move, it would be the best chance for him to get out without getting in a fight, it was also the time the other Konoha shinobi were going to leave. Genji moved quickly going over the north wall. He landed quickly gathering himself and moving forward. He could see sentry was asleep at his post. A small miracle, for he would be able to get by without any problems. As he pass the group quickly he moved swiftly to get into a wooded are behind them. One he made it to the wooded area, he knew he was safe. Now he just had to get to Taki and return with help, those men were counting on him.

A/N- I hoped that you liked the chapter, I think it turned out ok, please review if you liked it or if you want to put to put an OC in the story. I am still very much taking OC characters. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 4: Battle of Suka

OCtopia

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own Amon, Moniji, and Yurika, but not the other Ocs

Chapter 4: Battle for Suka

Amon Senju, sat quietly looking out of his office, it was a peaceful day, and yet something felt off. Amon could not put a finger on just what it was, but it sat there like a bad penny hanging in the air. It just made him feel like he did not want to get any work done, that day. Amon turned to look at his wall, where upon the treasure of his family was. It was a treasure worth many fortunes, it was the thunder god sword, which his grandfather had used when he served Konoha as its second Hokage. Amon never used the thing, not wanting to harm the sword, but knew how too all to well. Amon used a variety of swords, his top on being one given to him as a child, that was made by the Second Hokage, with the help of Sakumo Hatake, the white fang of Konoha, and his jounin sensei. The only thing that was worth as much as the thunder god sword was Tsunade's necklace.

Amon wondered how his old village was doing, you see. Amon had been forced out of Konoha 15 years before, and he had by fate ended up as the hero of Takigakure and soon after the first Takikage. Amon ran his hand through his still short dark hair as he tried to focus him mind. Yet he could not, it was extremely annoying, he had a large amount of paper to get to, but it seemed it would have to wait for another day. Amon sighed getting up to leave the office, when the door suddenly opened, revealing a young man.

"Lord Takikage," the younger man said quickly, "I am Genji Hiname, I have come to ask you for help. The town of Suka need your help, they are being attacked by Iwa shinobi, I know that they can't win without back up."

"That is Fire country, have you gone to Konoha for help?"

"Of course, but as I am sure you know, Konoha is far from Suka, Your village is closer, and you are allies with Konoha," Genji said calmly but with a pleading look in his eyes, "There lives are dependent on decision, if you turn this down they will all die."

"Ok, lets go," Amon replied pick up his sword, and a walking past Genji, "If we push it, we can get to that area tonight."

"Lord Takikage, don't you think it would be wise to bring back up, no offence."

"None taken, we will find shinobi on the way to the gate, I am sure they will be willing to join to help your village."

Genji followed Amon, a bit surprised that this Kage was so willing to go out and fight himself. It was not what he was expecting, he figured that the Takikage would send out notices to his shinobi, and they would after a while come together and leave that night or the next morning.

The group walked down the road, noticing nothing out of the normal. Amon marching ahead of him at a pretty fast pace. Genji hoped that the Takikage would not walk to fast that he would pass up possible back ups.

"Yurika, coming with us," Amon said still walking forward not looking at anyone.

A green haired woman joined them, the woman was a bit shorter then Amon. Genji noted that she was about his age from his guess, and wore the blue green vest of a Taki Jounin.

"Minoji, you with us, You don't need a break today anyway."

"So what is up, I am guessing it is more then some poor farmer, right?" Minoji said joining them with a smile on his face, and his bright green eyes seemingly shinning.

"Yeah, Minoji, battle against Iwa from the sounds of it," Amon replied back.

"Cool, shinobi battle, you think they will be worth our time."

"Shut it Minoji, you know as well as I , that all foes are dangerous and can kill if given the chance. Plus Iwa has some impressive shinobi as well," Yurika replied glancing over at Minoji with a look that shut him up quickly, "Lord Takikage, if we support the leaf, won't we be risking war with Iwa."

"Yurika, it doesn't matter, if the leaf goes to war with Iwa, will have to join it at some point, remember our alliance with the leaf."

"Yes, Lord Takikage."

Genji walked quietly the interaction between the three Taki shinobi, they each seemed to know each other well. He had to admit, he was interested in seeing just how good the two jounin were, and if Amon Senju lived up the rumors he had heard over the years.

"Lord Takikage, is this all, you are bring with you, this can't be enough, there are 200 Iwa shinobi out there."

"Young man, the Takikage has thought of this before hand trust me," Yurika replied her blue eyes looking sharply into Genji.

"Well, I think you are underestimating us, and the leaf, I am sure they our sending a team that will be there faster then you think. Plus, we are quiet good."

Back at Suka, the samurai stood strong against any possible attack which was not coming yet. On one part of the wall, the one eyed samurai, Matsukaze was standing looking over the battle lines of the enemy. He was at least glad no more shinobi or warriors has arrived to the support the small army that was already there. Matsukaze watched as the group in front of him began to gather together. This mean something was up. They talked for a good long time, with Matsukaze only able to watch and try to figure out just what they were up to at that moment. Matsukaze quickly talked to one of his men and told him to get everyone into their defensive places. Matsukaze had a bad feeling, and with his luck, they would attack, and focus on his section of the wall which he was in command of.

Suddenly, a giant fireball flew towards them. Matsukaze ducked the attack, but he knew that these Iwa forces were going to attack.

"Men, this is the time, this is the moment were we determine our own future. Remember we are not only fighting for our own fates, but also the fates of these villagers, who we are honor bounded to protect."

Matsukaze did want to just sit back and wait, dodging attacks, which could kill him, if the attacker got lucky. He charged jumping from the wall. He move caused the rest of the samurai on his wall to charge forward. As he moved he unlocked the zanbato from behind his back. He moved forward swinging it forward at the first unluck group of unprepared warriors, who were killed on the spot. Matsukaze knew he would have to use the warriors as cover knowing that the shinobi would not fire while he did not give them a open shot, while he was to close to the shinobi's allies to attack him, without harming their allies.

This thinking would not last long though, as while he battled one of the Iwa warriors. He noticed the fire element shinobi fire a fire attack which killed the other warrior before heading at him. Matsukaze did have much time to defend, slamming his sword into the ground, and using it to block as much of the attack as he possibly could. For the most part, the attack was blocked by the large blade, but Matsukaze still could feel that heat of the fire attack, and burned him a bit. Still as he pulled up his sword, he realized that he was surrounded by a large number of shinobi. Matsukaze knew things looked really bad at this moment, it looked like his dreams would end this day. There was no way, he was going to kill him.

Amon and his group had landed in the edge of the tree, the group had made better time then any of them thought they would. Amon noticed that the battle had already begun.

"This is where we prove our worth, Yurika, do you have something that can handle this?" Amon asked the green haired girl.

"Yeah, something I have been wanting to test out," Yurika said jumping on one of the tree branches.

"Minoji, lets move in, Genji you can give support if you have the chance."

"Dark Illusion, false army jutsu,"Yurika yelled.

The Iwa shinobi suddenly heard a noise from behind them, and then noticed a large force of troops coming at them from behind. At the sight, many of the shinobi fled in the face of the massive army. To Matsukaze, the Iwa shinobi just appeared to be running away from nothing. He still was able to counter a decent number who were able to see though the genjutsu, or what he guessed what a genjutsu. Matsukaze used the confusion of the remaining shinobi to attack one of the shinobi sounding him. The poor shinobi tried to blocl the Zanbato, but only to find the Zanbato go right though the sword, and then killed him.

"Wind release, grand air ball jutsu," Minoji called out throwing a massive ball of concentrated air at couple of shinobi who dodged it with ease.

Minoji smiled as this happened, the ball going just where he wanted it to travel, "Wind release, Wind vortex jutsu."

The ball of wind collapsed and turned into a small tornado killing the shinobi who were extremely close to the tornado. It was done with soon after it started. Genji started to move when the attack started, he was caught off guard by the skill of the shinobi who he was with. He was about to go forward again when he noticed the Takikage, already forming some type of hand seal. As he grabbed his sword with the hand that had created the hand signs it started to glow slightly producing a light from the lightning element chakra that swirled around the blade. The act, was just what he was reading about a few days before, and Genji knew if he learned that skill, his sword would be so much better. Genji was in awe as the Takikage moved forward with the sword, with inhuman speed slamming one of the Iwa shinobi in the back with his palm, which had enough lightning element chakra in it to knock out the poor fool. As the others noticed that there foe was the Takikage, they began to flee. The battle was over with, after only a handful of minutes.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, Dragon, I am sorry if messed up your character in this chapter a bit, or underplayed him. If you liked the story, or if you have ideas, or want to add an OC please review, and put that info in it.


	7. Chapter 5: War is on its way

OCtopia

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I only own my OC characters which are a handful in this chapter

Chapter 5: War is on its way

Tatsuo fell back form the strike of his sword, it had been blocked perfectly by Hattori. Tatsuo moved from his left to his right, figuring which way would be the best way to attack the flame element sword master. Tatsuo could already noticed that the other two had grown tired of this training leaving just him and Hattori to spar, which they had been for 3 hours without a winner yet. As Tatsuo figured out his plan for his hopeful victory, something came out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hattori Hanzo, Tenou Anu, you have been asked to report to the Hokage's office right away." A messenger replied.

"We will be there in a second," Hattori replied respectfully, "Tatsuo we will have to finish this one later."

"Yeah sure, just remember, you luck out of this one," Tatsuo yelled out to catch Hattori's attention, "Tomoe, lets go find something to eat, my treat this time."

"Yes, sensei, can I have some um…candy."

"Nope, it is not good for you."

"Yeah, right, maybe I should go tell the Hokage about your little duel, I am sure he will be happy to hear about how you tried to set up problems with the Daimyo, or I can tell him about that one time."

"Yeah, whatever, lets go, you know, you can be very annoying."

"Yeah, that is true, but I am still was best of your gennin team."

The two of them slowly made there was in the direction of the large candy store in the north section of town. As the two walked, noticed a familiar face. Then they suddenly noticed the great gate to the village open. As the village gate opened, Tatsuo wondered who could be coming in from a mission now, it was possible it could be anyone. Yet, Tatsuo had a bad feeling about this. As he got sight of the two shin obi, he remembered that they were both extremely tired. One of them catch sight of him, and moved right towards him.

"Tatsuo, your in town,," the shinobi said with a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"The town of Suka is under attack by Iwa shinobi, if we don't get help, they are doomed."

"Fine," Tatsuo replied his face changing to one that showed focus, "I will go and help, you go and report this to the Hokage."

"Yes, sir."

"Tomoe where leaving, I will get your sweets when we get back got it."

"Yeah, sure, I guess that will work," Tomoe replied understanding the situation perfectly, but wishing she could still get the candy.

"Like the two of you will be enough against a huge amount of Iwa's best," A voice said moving closer to them, "I guess I will have to go and make sure you both come back alive, now won't I?"

"Itou, figures, you would be around," Tatsuo replied, "Well, fine, lets get moving."

The three moved quickly across the land, they each knew that Suka was at the corner of the kingdom, and they would have to travel fast and light if they wanted to have any chance at all of getting to the village before the battle actually began. They were the only hope that that village had, it would take time for the Hokage to organize a relief group, and Taki was not likely to be send to for aid.

Tatsuo took a hard step on one of the tree limbs, it was this hate, and distrust that caused all of the death in the first place, and allowed for bandits to raid in some places freely. The lines that divided great nation from great nation were so absolute, and solid. That was why though he also had a job, if there were no rival kingdoms, there more then likely would be no shinobi at all.

Tatsuo stopped as he caught wind of a large number of sounds coming at them, it was either the Iwa forces or the more likely choice, it was the remaining villagers running for their lives. Tatsuo tried to put this thought out of his mind.

"Spread out team, ambush formation," Tatsuo yelled out, each of his teammates finding there correct spots quickly.

As the noise came louder and louder, Tatsuo noticed the first of the group, they were not villagers, but Iwa shinobi. As unlikely that it seemed, the Iwa had been driven from the town. Tatsuo gave out a serious of hand signs to his teammates in there hiding spots. As the group moved through, Tatsuo wondered what Itou was waiting on.

"Earth release, moving earth cell jutsu," Itou called out.

As she called it out, a huge cage came out of the ground catching a large number of Iwa shinobi inside, before moving slowly towards Suka. The remaining Iwa shinobi fled spreading out in all directions in face of this jutsu, already had been panic in the first place.

Inside of the village, Genji watched the Taki three talk with the civilian leader of the village about something or other. He was impressed by the performance of the three, especially the amazing genjutsu that Yurika had frozen the shinobi with. It was the perfect choice of jutsu, and then the skill of the Takikage meet what he had heard about as well. Genji sat watching and wondered if he should spend some more time in Taki to figure out if this was the right place for him or not.

"Young man," The village leader called out to him, "I wish to thank you for all of you help if it had bot been for you, I would be alive today."

"Think nothing of it, it was the right thing to do, that is all," Genji replied to the village elder.

"Lord Takikage," Matsukaze announce walking into the building, "There is a report of a number of leaf shinobi coming to town."

"Ok, good, sounds like the leaf reinforcements have arrived.," turning his attention to a letter that was handed to him just a bit earlier.

Genji watched in amazement as the Takikage's face changed from one of happiness to one of pure anger and one in deep thought.

"You two, we have to go back, now," Amon said to his fellow Taki shinobi.

"What is up, Lord Takikage?"

"Iwa, and Kusa have started to mobilize their forces for war, and from this report," Amon said holding up the paper, "So are every other village in the world, big or small. It seems like we may be just about to start the 4th Grand shinobi war. "

"Lord, we must hurry, but we need to explain our plans to the Konoha shinobi as well, that way we may work together in this fight."

"Correct, Yurika, that is why you and Minoji are remaining here, just to explain the plan, I figure we can use this village as the link point for our two forces," Amon replied before turning his attention to Genji, "I ask you to please protect this village, and help them out the best you can, it will be a challenge, and if you are not up for it, I can understand."

"No, Lord Takikage, I will protect this village, and these people," Genji replied figuring this village would be a great place to test his own skills in the future.

"Well, lets hope this crisis is over before any war really begins, good luck," Amon said leaving the room, to head back to Taki to prepare that village for war.

A/N- It is a bit of a set up chapter, and the end of one part of the story, the next chapters for a while will be about the 4th grand shinobi war. I will of course still take OC from all villages, the main ones in the action in the next couple of chapter will be Iwa, Kusa, Konoha, Taki, and a couple of more, I also have to room for like 5 countries/villages. Also if you liked, want to help or put in a new OC please leave the info in the review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 6: setting the table

OCtopia

I don't own Naruto or its charaters, but I do own only my Ocs, if you want your OC in this story leave info on it in a review or in a PM.

Chapter 6: setting the table

Amon Senju sat in his office, he had gotten back into Taki only the day before, to get all of the information about the different villages, and the movements of the villages and also the kingdoms shinobi. If they were like him at all, they were all wondering what was going though the minds of every other leader, something which he would love to know. He had to organize his shinobi into squads and then organize what bases which squads would got to. In front of him sat the young Daimyo of Waterfall Kingdom.

The youngster looked at him wide eyed, as he was totally unsure what to do with this new situation. The young Daimyo had only taken power from after his father had died three months prior. His rested slightly in his chair looking forward his hand resting on his thin narrow face. His dark brown eyes looking at nothing at all, but looking as if they were trying to see something just out of reach.

"Lord Takikage, are you sure the set up will be right, I mean, this is serious stuff here, and if we lose…"

"It will be fine, I know these shinobi and warriors better then anyone else, I know that they will be able to more then just hold there own against the Grass, and Rock shinobi. Relax, I will take care of all of this, you have my promise on that."

'Thank you, Amon, I am so grateful to have your aid in this dark hour."

"Well, it is these moments we prepare for all of our lives."

Amon looked down at the instructions for his shinobi, and the Waterfall Kingdom warriors, this was the only organization that made any sense, Amon could only hope that it would work out. He had to have faith, that the villages would find a way to come back to a more peaceful standing with each other.

Taki was not the only village preparing and setting up things for the war to come. In Iwa, the situation was in some ways similar to that of Taki. The Tsuchikage sat behind his desk as well, and looked over the reports of a raid on one of his villages the day before. He could see the picture of dead women, and children along with the picture of various warriors. The village had been on the border with Fire Kingdom, and the survivors reported that the attack came from a group of Konoha shinobi. It was this attack, which forced the Tsuchikage, to declare war on the other village, and also were able to create a quick alliance with Ame, Kusa, and other kingdoms on their border. The problem was, his enemy was not only Konoha and the Fire Kingdom, but also Taki, and Suna as well which held close alliances with Konoha. The Tsuchikage knew better then to understatement these two villages and their kingdoms as well. The Wind Kingdom, and Suna were as strong as any other village. Then Taki had been in the last war, it was the unexpected lose at Takigakure right before they were going to take the village which turned the course of the war against them, and in the end caused the defeat of their village in the war. The Takikage himself had been the cause of the defeat, but it was that defeat which help lead him into the position of power that he was in at this moment. The old shinobi signed his shinobi's orders, they were to strike quickly at all three enemies quickly before they could coordinate their defenses. This would be the war for revenge, they would win back the honor they had lost to the devious leaf during their surprise attack, and for the last war.

In Suna, and an handful of other villages had already sent out the orders for the shinobi to mobilize and move out. Among the shinobi moving towards there destination, in this case the border of themselves, and Fire Kingdom, was a brown haired young girl, who moved silently with the rest of her team. Then another former Suna shinobi was already near the border wondering what she should do during this new war. She just happened to be moving towards Suka, figuring that would be where all the action was going to take place.

There were still villages that of course which still very neuttral in this war, or where deciding on what side to support. In the case of Kumo, it had a old alliance with Taki, but also did not like Konoha. It was put in a situation, where they were unsure to help Taki, at the cost of helping Konoha as well. In the end, they decided to send couple of groups to Taki, with the orders only support in any defense or attack by Taki. Oto was also surprisingly neutral, mostly because Orochimaru figured he would get the most by being with the winning side. Then there was Mizu, that village had always played a neutral role in the wars, but they knew they would not be able to get by like that this time. The Mizukage decided to send out one of his top young shinobi, a young girl, who looked a bit younger then she really was. He figured she could get around without problem, and find out just what the exact details were. It was this young shinobi's estimate that was going to tell him, who they should support in this war. He wondered if this was a wise move, but he had based this decision on her great performance record in the past.

Now, in the poorest of all of the lands, a extremely talented young shinobi was starting a academy to teach the way of shinobi to the villagers of one of the villages in Wave Kingdom. The leader a tall female, hope that she could create the ideal village in this place, and teach these villagers how to defend themselves, if the war where to spread their way.

Unknown to all of the other groups, but in the land of valleys, another group was starting to prepare itself for something totally else. The Land of Valleys sat on the border of both the Sound Kingdom, and the Fire kingdom. It was known for the large valleys and hills which were the start of the mountain ranges that would make up Lightning Kingdom. Inside of this kingdom, were no villages of shinobi that were known but a perfectly hidden village was created, as the dubbed it, village hidden in the fog. Inside of this mountain, many missing-nin were preparing for something, something which only there leader knew about and was ready for. Inside one of the tunnels, growing the same stuff he did when he was a Konoha shinobi was Musashi Ichida, Musashi had grown the stomp in large amounts un rivaled with what he had grown in when in Konoha. While he was glad to be able to grow it in the open, he was worried for what purpose the group was going to use this amount of stuff for. Still he worked, cause now after being discovered, that was all that he could do.

In Suka, the defense team for both Konoha, and Taki were preparing, the group of shinobi from Konoha were lead by Tatsuo, and the shinobi from Taki were lead by Yurikia, and the Fire Kingdom warriors were of course lead by Matsukaze. Each were working hard at preparing the village, and getting their warriors to work with each other. Genji had decided to support the efforts of the three village, and found himself many times the go between for the groups or working the different groups independently, overall, the village's defenses had been upgrade greatly, though they were untested of course.

In all, all the players where moving, they were setting the stage for the events to unfold. The events of this war, would help change the course of history for all the village, and the great shinobi who would make themselves into legends in this war.

A/N- I hope that you like the chapter, if you want your OC in the story, please leave the info on them in a PM or review, I very much still could use more OC if you want to leave them in the story. Also if you liked the chapter or want to leave an idea, do so in a review. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 7: Darkness and Danger

Octopia

I don't own Naruto or many of the OC's, if you want to add an OC you still can

Chapter 7: Darkness, and danger

Inside the deep valleys of the land of valleys stood a completely hidden base which was built inside the side of a mountain. If one did not know about the bases one would more then likely never be able to find the place at all. The ones who knew where the base's location had no trouble finding it and breaking though a thick genjutsu that was placed around the whole of the valley. Once one broke through all this they would see a massive base that was bigger then all of the hidden cities combined. This base stretched over the course of the sides of the valley with some buildings even sticking out of the side of cliffs. It was a wondrous sight for anyone who saw it, yet only the chosen were able to see it .

Inside of this base was much activity, as people moved back and forth across the vastness of the base. The large buildings were connected by a series of tunnels that crisscrossed the whole valley. Inside of one of the tunnels, a growing a large group of flower beds. The flower beds were getting water from a large waterfall that stood at the top of the room. In the room, Musashi stood checking over the development of each of the flowers. Musashi had been assigned to help this group by his new bosses. It seemed that they needed his flower for some purpose which he did not understand, though he was very curious about it. Still, they were paying him great money to grow his plans again, and in the open this time. He was legit with his business now, and also the area they gave to him to grow his plants was perfect, they were growing at such an amazing rate. He had actually just finished his first harvest of flowers. As he looked at his flower he notice the large main door to the room open.

"Musashi, seems that you do know your stuff," A large shinobi said walking into the room

Musashi looked up at the shinobi, and could see his large form and his almost demonic eyes. He also quickly noticed the headband on his arm, with a scratch through a mist symbol.

"I think that even the old Mizukage would be proud of you," the man said with a deep loud laugh, "Your stump as you call it will change this world."

"Maosa, what do you mean, how can my plant change anything, it is just a flower?" Musashi retorted back at the large shinobi.

Maosa just laughed for a moment as if what Musashi said was some cosmic joke, "Well, I guess we can show you, if it was not for your flowers none of this would be even possible."

"OK," Musashi said carefully following Maosa out of the room, making sure that Maosa was not after his hide or that their was no other threat waiting for him a way from his beloved plants.

Musashi followed Maosa down the tunnels of the base. He could see people smile as they saw him, and some even waved at him, like he was a great hero, and had cracked some impossible puzzle or something like that. Musashi was more curious after seeing the looks on people faces, each one could be tell him, something he did was far bigger then he had a clue about. He was literally the person in the dark in this situation, something he was not used too. They took another turn through a door that Musashi had never been through before. Once pasted the door, he saw that their was a massive lab below them in a different room.

Maosa, stopped at the window, "Those scientist are breaking apart those first flowers that you first grew here. The work begins here, and was stuck here for a long time, till we got your last bunch of flowers."

Maosa led Musashi on, not giving him time to respond or ask any questions. He had noticed the amount of missing-nin that worked in the lab, and also he noticed that the work they were doing looked nothing like the work he did on his special stuff. Walking though another door, he walked into what looked like a command room. People were walking everywhere getting information, and sending out information as well. Musashi looked at the center of the room. There stood the most regal man, Musashi had ever seen. The man stood at a good 6'2, and had a sleek body shape with a long white noble looking robe on, and a long diamond tipped cane in his hands. The man's long white hair and green eyes turned to look at him, as he entered.

"Hmm, so it is my genius flower grower," he said, "Musashi, it is only right for you to see the creation of the greatness you helped to unknowingly start."

"What is going on, I have no idea what your talking about, I don't like this one bit," Musashi yelled out feeling his rage start to come out, "Tao, no one has told me a thing, if you want to show me something, tell me what it is first."

"Hmm, calm down Musashi, " Tao replied, " This is an experiment that we have been working on for a very long time. You see, we have been developing bio soldiers, or basically a system to make soldiers from nothing using the DNA of people who are either dead or alive. We failed every time, till someone found a small chemical that was in your flowers. With the chemical from your flowers we are able to limitedly produce troops. We currently are limited in what we can do, we can not mix people's dna, and we are samples are rather limited as well. Yet still as you are about to see, we are going to be able to make our own army from nothing, and use it to unify this world. "

Musashi noticed a group of blue tubes, and was in shock, he had no idea of the uses of his flowers, now he knew his plants were going to change the world. He suddenly felt a combination of pride and fear. Pride in that it was him who was so important, and fear at what would become of the world. He let the later pass reminding him, he was going to be on the right side of history. Suddenly a body appeared in the tube, and a second later the person was out of the tube, and looking at him. The girl was a clone of a lightning shinobi he meet once, and if he remembered correctly was killed over a year before. Musashi blinked, the world was about to change big time.

A/N- I wanted to have a chapter to show who the bad guys were and what their plans would be. I hoped you liked it, if you did please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 8: battle on the border

Octopia

I don't own Naruto or many of the OC's, if you want to add an OC you still can

Chapter 8: Battle of the border.

The border between the countries was a area which was known as a no man land, because of the numbers of shinobi that where moving to and from various small villages along the borderlines. They moved as if they were wanting to know who would make the first move, afraid to make the wrong opening move, they were unsure about attacking, and thus early on, there had still not been a second attack from Iwa, and its allies, or Konoha and its allies. Both sides were generally on edge right at this point unsure what to do.

On the border near the entrance point to Waterfall country, and also Konoha, a ground of Iwa shinobi moved quietly between the trees, at this point in the war, they side had sent out groups of solid shinobi to guard the border, amount Iwa s shinobi was Amya Hari, who was one of the prized Jounin. Amya was of average height around 5 7 with light brown eyes which held a great kindness in them at times, but also which could hold great determination as well. Amya was with a group of her fellow Iwa shinobi, and she was in charge, this cause one of her other personality qualities to come forth in her own actions. She had been careful not to push any one of her men to much as they traveled the border lands, looking for any sign of danger in the woods around the check point.

Suddenly a explosion rocked at area, to the west of where she was, in Waterfall country, Amya blinked as she knew that it was Nendo s style of attack, over aggressive and to the point. She had to respond and help out her fellow Iwa shinobi. Amya quickly looked to her teammates and smiled at them as to try to calm them down with the single look on her face.

Well, my friends, it seems that it is time for us to do our part, she said with a calm cool tone, which reflected well of the faces of those who she was talking to, before she moved off leading the group of 10 Iwa shinobi to the place of attack as quickly as she could move herself.

As she moved she looked ahead at the village, a Waterfall village, she wondered what had drawn the village to the attention of Nendo. She blinked, as she ran she could see more explosion going off in the village and she guessed around the village as well.

On the other side of the village at the same moment an other conversation was going on about the happenings about the villages. A shinobi was looking at the village and he sighed as he looked on at the village, he could care less if the town burned to the ground, it was there own fault for being on the border of the warring parties. They should know better then to be there in his own opinion at least. The shinobi a man with medium length red hair was walking causally at the sight in front of him, as he looked at the burning town.

I guess we better find a better path to go down, I think this one is close to us, sir, A young woman with choppy black hair commented as she looked at her senior shinobi though her large glasses, commented as she turned to looked at the village, looking at a map she had, Well sir, um that is the only village for supplies and I am hungry, she added as she knew what his next comment would be.

Yeah, I know, well lets get this over with, they can t say I have never done anything to help them, Maraharu replied as he looked at the village in front of him, picking up his speed as Hotaru followed behind him quietly as he moved.

Amya looked at the town the outside of the town was burning, the fields on fire as she moved to see, Nendo with his short red hair fighting against a large group of Waterfall samurai. She moved quickly watching Nendo layer clay on one of the samurai s armor blowing it apart with his clay bombs, which first stuck to the armor and then went off. The guy exposed to attack was killed shortly after by a kunai to the heart.

Amya looked and moved into range as she prepared a number of hand seals just in range of the other shinobi, Firel release, fireball jutsu, Amya called out firing a fire ball at one of the samuri drawing his attention away form Nendo as her teammates went in to engage the samurai in combat. Amya looked at the group of her shinobi, moving around using a combination of earth as well as fire jutsu to keep her foes off guard. She poured in the ninjutsu, causing the samurai to fall back losing a large amount of their number.

Amya looked at she noticed that Nendo and her fellow Iwa shinobi looked really confused, like they were trying to get air trapped under water or something. She blinked as she looked at the group, when she saw a shinobi knock out a couple of her teammates. She was not having that but she was not sure what was going on. Amya move forward to where Hotaru was fighting the group of very confused shinobi, each under Masaharu s genjutsu, made to make them think they were stuck underwater. Amya used a grand fireball to force, both Masaharu, and Hotaru away form her friends, she would help them out as she got in the middle of them and used a chain release with the few shinobi who were left standing to break the genjutsu.

Ok, Nendo, we got to get out of here, we can t deal with reinforcements from Kumo, she called to Nendo, knowing that these two were from Kumogakure, or at least Hotaru was from the village, from her protector. She grabbed two of her men, as Nendo grabbed two others and moved out away form the village, and back into the lands or Iwa.

Well, that is over, thankfully, Masaharu commented as he walked into the village ignoring all of the thankful looks he was getting.

Yeah, well at least we can get our food now huh, Hotaru commented following behind Masaharu quietly as she looked at the village, wonder if we can get our goods for free here. 


End file.
